Outlines
by independentwriter-137
Summary: A collection of AU one-shots First up, "Beat (of My Heart)" In which Adrien takes a blow for his Lady in every universe, especially if they're playing Quidditch. Harry Potter AU. Second, "She's a Phantom" In which the last thing this half-ghost needs is a newbie ghost hunter wanting to team up with her. Danny Phantom AU.
1. Beat (of My Heart)

_A/N. Soooo this is basically my AU one-shot dump. Basically, I reveal how much of a dork I am by throwing our precious little Chosens into as many different fandoms imaginable in as fluffy a way as possible because what is life without fluff._

 _First up, the obligatory Harry Potter AU!_

* * *

 _-Outlines-_

 _Ch. 1 Beat (of My Heart)_

* * *

Typically speaking, Adrien was a good Beater—wait scratch that, he was a _great_ Beater. One of the reasons the Hufflepuff team had been doing so well this season was _because_ he was so good at being a Beater. Combined with Nino's skills as a Chaser and Ivan's natural talent as a Keeper, their team had a good shot of actually winning this year.

Playing Quidditch had always come naturally to Adrien and when he was offered a spot on the team, he seized it with both hands. When he was up in the air, he wasn't _just_ Adrien Agreste, Pureblooded son of Gabriel Agreste and member of one of the oldest magical families in Europe. There was no one watching him here, well, no one watching how well he was behaving anyway. He could be wild on the field, tell puns and laugh too loudly.

It didn't hurt that it also helped get the attention of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slytherin's star Seeker, but who's thinking of Marinette at a time like this? (Adrien was, but no one had to know _that.)_

His eyes drifted to the witch as he redirected the Bludger to one of Gryffindor's Chasers and shot her a smirk when she glanced his way. She raised an eyebrow at him as if to tell him that she wasn't impressed, but the quirk of her lips told him otherwise.

"Agreste! Flirt on your own time!" Nino shouted at him as he whizzed by, eyes focused on the Quaffle.

"No _purr_ omises!" he yelled back, but turned his eyes away from the bluenette.

His father would have a conniption if he saw his son flirting with a muggle born. Adrien couldn't bring himself to care.

The game carried on and Adrien loved every minute of it, calling out puns at the Gryffindor team whenever he could.

 _"Meowch!_ That one looked like it hurt."

"Looks like I'm _beating_ you at your own game."

"Another save by Ivan. I'd say he's quite the _keeper._ "

Adrien swore he was a good Beater and he did his job well, that is until the amateur Beater they let on the Gryffindor team accidentally sent a Bludger flying straight at the bleachers, specifically at a blue-haired Slytherin who had chosen that particular moment to fuss over what Adrien assumed was a run in Alya's scarf.

He didn't even hesitate.

Beaters are _supposed_ to use their bat to keep Bludgers away from their teammate and redirect them to the opposite team. Beaters are _not_ supposed to use their bodies as a human shield against Bludger for people who aren't even on their team.

But here he was, rushing as fast as he could to save Marinette a trip to the infirmary. There wasn't time to use his bat.

He braced himself for impact.

He didn't remember much more after that.

* * *

When he awoke in the infirmary, he was met with a pair of very angry blue eyes.

"If you weren't so bruised up right now, I'd be beating you up," Marinette set, arms akimbo and her lips set in a frown.

"Nice to see you too, Milady," he croaked and noticed that she wasn't the only one hovering over his bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, bro," Nino greeted, a tired, but amused expression on his face.

"Did we win?"

Nino snorted. "By the skin of our teeth, no thanks to _you_ ," he said, but there was no bite to his words.

"I would have noticed it myself, you know. I could've gotten out of the way in time _without_ you having to jump in front of it," Marinette pointed out, trying hard to maintain an angry tone, but Adrien could hear the relief and worry seeping through. It made him smile.

"Couldn't let the Princess get hurt," he said, sighing as he felt her fingers card through his hair.

"Silly kitty. I can take care of myself, you know," she reminded him.

He hummed in agreement. "But now that I'm injured, you'll take care of me too, right?" he asked, with his best attempt at kitten eyes.

Marinette laughed and shook her head at him. "Course I will, you stupid cat."

"And that's my cue to leave before you two start making out," Nino said, ignoring Marinette's squeak of protest.

"We are _not_ going to make out, Nino," Marinette retorted, cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

"We'll see about that," Adrien said cheekily, winking at Nino on his way out.

"I will _hex_ you," Marinette threatened.

"No you won't— _ow! Okay, Marinette, I'm sorry!"_

* * *

 _A/N. First one down! I hope you guys liked it!_

 _Other AU's to look forward to:_  
 _Percy Jackson AU_  
 _Voltron AU_  
 _Noragami AU_  
 _Shingeki no Kyojin AU_  
 _Tokyo Ghoul AU_  
 _Disney AU's_

 _Not necessarily in that order. I'm also open to suggestions! However, if I'm unfamiliar with the fandom, no promises._

 _Please leave a comment!_

 _-Indy_


	2. She's a Phantom

_A/N. I've always LOVED Danny Phantom and I binge watch the series at least once a year and I just finished by yearly binge. Naturally, I decided to do a MLB Danny Phantom AU._

 _Enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _-Outlines-_

 _Ch. 2 She's a Phantom_

* * *

"I said this once and I'm going to say it again: _this is a bad idea,"_ Nino stressed, but helped Adrien with the final touches of the suit anyway.

Adrien grinned as the screen guard of his helmet slid into place, just tinted enough to obscure the upper half of his face. He glanced down at his jet black suit and ignored Nino's look of distaste as he patted the cat ears sticking up from the top of his helmet. "And yet you're helping me anyway," he said.

Nino snorted and turned on the news reports. "Of course I'm helping you. You might have some skill with tech, but you're nowhere near as good as me. You are more bullheaded though and I know there's no way to stop you. Fighting ghosts is dangerous enough. I don't need you getting hurt because of a technical glitch.

"I owe you one," Adrien said. There was an odd kind of excitement that coiled in his stomach. He was going to be more than just Adrien Agreste, pretty face and son of acclaimed fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. He was going to be a ghost hunter, savoir of Paris right up there with Ladybug. Oh God, he was actually going to _meet_ Ladybug—Paris' very own ghostly superhero. Just the thought almost made him bounce up and down in excitement. As it is, he merely fiddled with his staff in anticipation. "I'm just going to take the suit for a test run—"

 _"Ladybug has been sighted at the Eifel Tower battling what appears to be a weather-themed ghost. All citizens are advised to stay away from the area…"_

"Or I could just go straight into battle!" Adrien exclaimed and made a running stance. "Time to check out what this suit can do!"

* * *

Marinette was having the worst day. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with that lame pigeon ghost three times today, she had to ditch Alya _again_ in order to fight this stupid newbie. She ducked behind a tree as her ghost sense went off and transformed before flying up to the latest ghost to haunt the streets of Paris.

This one seemed to have power over the weather and the skies darkened ominously as the ghost cackled. The ghost raised her hand to the sky and rain started to pour from the clouds.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to have a life—well _afterlife_ , you know!" she yelled as she blasted the ghost with her ghost rays, but the ghost merely turned intangible before summoning lightning to strike her out of the sky. Ladybug dodged the strike easily and poised her hand to throw a ball of ecto-energy at the ghost when a flash of black caught her attention.

"Watch out!" someone yelled and Ladybug had just enough time to see a figure hurtling towards her. Without any time to turn intangible, they both crashed onto one of the beams of the Eifel Tower and Ladybug clutched a hand to her head as she shook off her dizziness.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked as she took in the oddly dressed man. He obviously wasn't a ghost and his obscene amount of tech vaguely reminded her of the Guys in White. By the choice of his suit color, he probably wasn't one of them.

"Chat Noir at your service, Milady! I'm an official ghost hunter," he said, extending his hand towards her.

She raised an eyebrow and wearily eyed him. He was certainly going to town with this whole cat theme. He had cat ears sticking out of his helmet and a tail built into his suit. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously human. She just didn't know if he was a friend or foe. "You're a ghost hunter?"

"Well, of every ghost except you, of course."

That seemed hard to believe. Despite her recently acquired "hero" status, the Guys in White were still as vicious as ever. She wouldn't put it past them to make a set up like this. "I don't need help," she said.

" _Purr_ haps I could _purr_ suade you otherwise?"

"Oh no," she said, scrunching up her nose in distaste, "you're a punner."

He gasped in mock offense, placing a clawed hand on his heart. "I'm not _a_ punner. I'm _the_ punner."

The startling crack of thunder snapped Ladybug's attention back to the ghost who was announcing herself as Stormy Weather. "I don't have time for this," she muttered to herself and launched herself back into the fight, hands already glowing green with power.

"How about a game of twister?" Stormy Weather asked and sent a tornado Ladybug's way. She felt herself get sucked into the tornado before several blasts struck Stormy Weather and broke the ghost's concentration. Ladybug let out a sigh of relief as the twister dissipated.

"I'm feeling more like a game of cat and mouse instead," Chat Noir said as he raised his claws and swiped at the ghost.

As the force of the blow forced Stormy Weather to fly backwards and right in Ladybug's direction. Ladybug unclipped the ghost catching thermos from her belt and uncapped it. Aiming the thermos' blast at the ghost, she watched as the ghost got sucked into the thermos. She placed a cap back on the thermos and watched as the previously foul weather gave way to clear skies.

Chat Noir leaped towards her as she drifted to the Eifel Tower. "So what do you say, Milady? Partner?" he asked excitedly. The grin on his face was enough to put a crack in her weariness of him, but not enough to remove all of her suspicion entirely.

"I don't trust you yet," she said, watching as his cat ears seemed to droop as he slumped in disappointment. She sighed and rubbed a hand on her face, already knowing she'd probably regret this. "But if you keep helping me fight ghosts like that, I'm sure I will."

He lit up and stuck his hand out for her to shake again. "Now _that's_ the _cat_ titude I'm looking for! You've got yourself a deal, Milady."

Hiding a smile, she shook his hand.

* * *

 _A/N._ _So here are some headcanons I have for this AU, not all of which are mentioned here:_

 _1\. Marinette is basically the equivalent of Danny in this fic, meaning she has ghost powers and comes from a family of ghost hunters._

 _2\. Gabriel Agreste is the equivalent of Vlad Masters, except Gabe wants to rule the ghost zone in order to find his deceased wife and he lets ghosts out of the ghost zone to keep Ladybug distracted from thwarting his plans. He doesn't know that Ladybug is Mari tho._

 _3\. Adrien decided to become a ghost hunter after watching Ladybug work from the sidelines. He admires her and wants to help out, not knowing who his father is. He becomes Chat Noir with the help of Nino (who's kind of like his Tucker?) and hides it from his father._

 _4\. Adrien and Mari know each other from school. Mari still has a crush on Adrien, Chat Noir still has a crush on LB._

 _5\. Tikki is a ghost who likes to hang around Marinette and give her tips, including how to protect one of the two relics from the ghost zone that would give its wearer total power: the earrings of creation that Tikki was tasked with hiding._

 _6\. Plagg is also a ghost who likes to hang around Adrien. He knows where the ring of destruction is, knows who Gabe is, and is kind of enjoying the whole thing since it's the most fun he's had in a few millenia._

 _7\. Alya still runs a blog about Ladybug and doesn't know Mari's identity._

 _I had a lot of fun with this and I might expand this one-shot and delve further into this AU. What do you guys think?_

 _Let me know!_

 _-Indy_


End file.
